Concédeme este baile
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "—¿No qué no? —me dijo Shikamaru, pero yo no lo escuché. En ese momento sólo tenía ojos para ella... Sólo para ella"... Porque el baile no sólo es una expresión artística... Regalo para Maziixd. SASUHINA.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic es un regalo para Maziixd, forera en "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA 2: Algunos personajes pueden caer en un ligero e involuntario Ooc. Repito, es involuntario.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_CONCÉDEME ESTE BAILE_

.

.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —pregunta el idiota de Naruto de nueva cuenta—. Vamos, será divertido. Todos los muchachos asistirán, y podremos bailar con lindas chicas.

Naruto me sigue mientras caminamos por la acera de la carretera. Ha venido molestándome con lo mismo durante todo el trayecto de la preparatoria a nuestras respectivas casas. Incluso el idiota se ha pasado la desviación sólo por seguirme. Ruedo los ojos. Quizá sea mi mejor amigo, pero cómo fastidia.

—Porque no me gustan ese tipo de cosas —le respondo por enésima vez, tratando de controlarme.

—Vamos, Sasuke —vuelve a decirme palmeándome el hombro—. No seas aburrido. O tendré que decirle a Itachi que te vista y te amarre hasta que lleguemos por ti —amenaza.

Casi suelto una risa ante su idea pero me contengo.

—Mi hermano ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí —contesto sin inmutarme—. Además, hoy se va de viaje a Inglaterra, y no estará por un largo tiempo.

—Pues, entonces… —comienza Naruto mientras se queda en silencio seguramente buscando un buen argumento—… Le diré a Shisui que lo haga.

Suspiro profundamente. No va a rendirse jamás. Él es así y nunca renuncia cuando quiere algo.

—¿Entonces…? —pregunta al ver mi expresión.

Aprieto la mandíbula y rechino los dientes al contemplar la cara y los ojos de cachorrito que pone; se ve demasiado infantil. Hago una mueca. A veces llego a dudar de su masculinidad.

—De acuerdo —acepto, con tal de que me deje en paz de una buena vez.

—¡Sí! –levanta ambos puños al verse triunfador—. Pasaré a tu casa a las ocho —da media vuelta y empieza a correr en dirección a la suya—, ¡y más te vale que estés listo!

Cuento mentalmente hasta cien y aun así no logro calmarme. ¿Pero qué diablos he hecho? Yo odio ir a esos lugares, y Naruto lo sabe muy bien, pero por alguna razón quiere llevarme aunque sea a la fuerza.

_Esto es un fastidio…_, pienso con desgana,… _Maldito Naruto, me las vas a pagar algún día… La próxima vez dejaré que te golpee el equipo de Fútbol… _

Y así continúo echando rayos y truenos hasta que llego a mi hogar y me preparo para asistir a un antro al que no quiero ir…

.

.

.

—¡Abran paso, que ya llegaron los reyes! —grita Naruto en cuanto el hombre de la entrada nos deja pasar. ¿Y por qué nos dejó pasar? Claro, porque yo vengo con ellos; la fama de mi hermano me sigue a todos lados. Ruedo los ojos ante la escena bochornosa que protagoniza Naruto. Genial. Apenas llegamos y ya me arruinó la noche.

El resto de los chicos se dispersa de inmediato. Kiba y Shino se van por su lado, Sai y Lee se van por otro, Shikamaru y Choji se dirigen a la zona de bebidas y Naruto va hacia un grupo de chicas que bailan todas juntas en el centro de la pista, por lo que yo me quedo solo en ese espantoso lugar. Lo único bueno es que traigo mi ropa favorita: camisa negra arremangada, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla y mis preciados tenis Vans.

La música está a todo volumen y el olor a bebidas alcohólicas es asfixiante. Me dirijo a una de las esquinas y me apoyo en la pared, cruzándome de brazos. Noto que varias chicas se me quedan viendo, embobadas, pero no les hago caso. Ninguna de ellas me interesa. De hecho, nadie me interesa. Lo único que quiero es terminar mi bachillerato para poder ingresar a una buena universidad y, de ser posible, en una en la que no haya asistido Itachi.

Arrugo la nariz al olfatear un asqueroso aroma a cigarro. Frunzo el ceño y avanzo hasta la zona de bebidas para sentarme. La música se ha tornado ligeramente más suave, sólo ligeramente.

—Esto te fastidia, ¿cierto? —pregunta Shikamaru mientras le da un sorbo a su copa.

—¿Qué comes, que adivinas? —respondo sin mirarlo.

—Simple suposición —me dice mirando la pista de baile—. Deberías buscar la manera de divertirte —comenta—. Tú eres muy popular. Podrías estar bailando con la chica que quisieras y…

—Nadie aquí me interesa —lo corto haciendo una mueca—. Es que… sólo… míralas —murmuro con la vista fija en las muchachas que bailan con cualquier hombre que encuentran—. Exhibiéndose de esa forma, como si fueran carne en un mercado…

—Eres muy crítico, Sasuke —contesta Shikamaru.

—Siempre lo he sido —casi sonrío. Suelto un suspiro—. De todas formas, sólo tengo que esperar a que Naruto pierda la conciencia antes de poder escaparme.

En ese momento la puerta del antro se abre, y dos grandes hombres entran abriendo paso entre la muchedumbre. Volteo y frunzo el ceño al ver aparecer detrás de ellos a un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos extrañamente blancos. Debe ser alguien muy importante para tener tales guardaespaldas, aunque no lo parece. Va vestido de manera muy informal. El joven se da la vuelta y sonríe mientras extiende una mano amablemente…

Y es entonces cuando la veo…

Ante mis ojos aparece una linda chica de largo cabello oscuro y ojos idénticos a los del muchacho. Parece algo incómoda, pero toma la mano del chico con ganas y le sonríe.

La examino de pies a cabeza y, por alguna razón, no puedo apartar la vista de ella. Trae un bonito y elegante vestido azul marino con vuelo hasta las rodillas; un largo y grueso cinturón plateado delinea su delicada cintura y la tela se despliega hacia arriba en un escote inocente y para nada atrevido. Mis ojos bajan hasta sus largas piernas blancas; trae un par de zapatos negros con poco tacón, pero bastan para hacerla ver más alta y hermosa.

La chica se aferra al brazo del muchacho y ambos caminan en dirección a una de las esquinas del lugar. Una mano aparece delante de mí.

—¿Sasuke? —Shikamaru pasa su mano una y otra vez frente a mi cara—. Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeo y sigo con la mirada a la chica.

—Eh… sí —respondo sin apartar la vista de ella.

Shikamaru sigue la dirección de mis ojos hasta que se percata de a quién estoy mirando. Él sonríe.

—¿No qué no? —murmura, satisfecho.

Doblo el brazo y le doy un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué? —se queja, pero distingo en su voz una nota de diversión.

El muchacho castaño se acerca a otro hombre y la chica está con él. No la suelta para nada.

—Necesito que me ayudes —le digo con seriedad y decisión—. Necesito que me ayudes a apartarla de él…

Shikamaru suelta una risa ligera.

—Choji —llama al gordito, y éste deja los bocadillos en los que se ha sumergido desde hace un rato—, tenemos una misión.

.

.

.

Contemplo con los brazos cruzados cómo nuestra compañera de escuela, Tenten, trata sin descanso de sacarle plática y de disuadir al joven castaño para que descuide su hermosa acompañante. La chica del pelo oscuro sólo los observa con curiosidad, pero me sorprendo cuando ella interviene y anima al castaño para que baile y se distraiga un rato. Sonrío al ver que el chico cede, no del todo convencido, y se dirige a la pista siguiendo a Tenten. Es mi oportunidad.

Avanzo lentamente, rodeando el lugar, y me acerco a ella tan silencioso e indetectable como un felino. La adrenalina fluye por mis venas ante la expectación. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido.

Doy un paso más hasta que estoy detrás de ella. Su perfume huele deliciosamente a fresas.

—Buenas noches —saludo con voz suave y gruesa.

La chica da un salto y se voltea rápidamente, sorprendida. La observo fijamente mientras me hundo en sus anormales ojos claros.

—B-buenas noches —responde ella, parpadeando varias veces al verme tan cerca.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha —continúo al tiempo que tomo su mano con delicadeza y planto un suave beso sobre sus nudillos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Un adorable rubor sube a sus mejillas. Realmente es muy hermosa.

—H-hinata Hyuga —contesta, retirando su mano en cuanto puede.

—¿Por qué una chica tan linda como usted está tan sola en un lugar como este? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No estoy sola —me dice mientras toca nerviosamente uno de sus pendientes blancos—. He venido con mi hermano Neji.

—¿Así que el suertudo joven castaño es tu hermano?

—Bueno… no exactamente —murmura evadiendo mi mirada.

—Eso me alegra —le confieso—. Entonces, quiere decir que soy afortunado.

—¿Afortunado? ¿P-por qué?

Me acerco más, con la nariz rozando un lugar cerca de su mandíbula. Su respiración se detiene momentáneamente, pero no me aparta.

—Porque, milagrosamente, parece ser que tengo el camino libre —susurro de manera seductora junto a su oído.

Noto que Hinata cierra los ojos, y yo me deleito con el aroma que emana de su piel.

—Tengo novio —musita en voz baja, pero esa declaración carece de convicción.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto con una sonrisa mientras deslizo la punta de mi nariz sobre su cuello, y luego sobre su oreja, ascendiendo hasta su cabello.

—S-sí… —responde temblorosamente.

—Pues, en ese caso —le digo incorporándome y mirándola fijamente—, yo haré que te olvides de él —afirmo dando un paso atrás y extendiendo la mano derecha en su dirección—. Concédeme este baile… —le pido con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Hinata no responde. Contempla mi mano durante un largo rato, y yo siento que la desesperación me carcome por dentro. Al final ella levanta la mirada y alarga la mano con vacilación, posándola sobre la mía con suavidad. Sonrío y la atraigo hacia mí de un jalón, sorprendiéndola.

Extrañamente, la música cambia en ese preciso momento por una melodía suave y rítmica. Estoy seguro que esto es algo de Shikamaru. Los acordeones comienzan a sonar, dando paso a la letra. Escucho las palabras del cantante con atención y le sonrío a Hinata. Es justo lo que yo quiero decirle. Ella se da cuenta y se sonroja, mientras yo empiezo a moverme al ritmo de la música, arrastrándola conmigo.

Mis pies se mueven por sí solos, dando redobles a cada rato mientras mis hombros y mis caderas se mueven como olas danzantes. Estiro el brazo y Hinata gira y se extiende varios metros, y luego regresa dando vueltas sólo para ser envuelta por mis brazos. Mis manos viajan a su cintura y ambos nos movemos de un lado a otro.

Me inclino hacia su rostro y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella sonríe y se sonroja. Al perecer está disfrutando tanto como yo. Damos vueltas varias veces con nuestros cuerpos unidos. Mi madre me había mandado a varios cursos de baile, pero a mí nunca me había gustado… hasta ahora.

Con el rabillo del ojo noto que su hermano, el tal Neji, nos observa con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero pronto Tenten lo reclama en un beso muy oportuno. Sonrío nuevamente. Tomo la cara de Hinata entre mis dos manos y la beso mientras bailamos. Ella se sorprende y al principio no responde, pero termina por rendirse ante mis labios. Nos besamos de manera suave y constante. Nuestros alientos se mezclan, formando un nuevo sabor nunca antes conocido. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Tan… pleno. No quiero que este baile termine.

Sin embargo, en contra de mis deseos, la música se detiene en un suave murmullo, pero yo no la suelto. No pienso dejarla ir.

En ese momento alguien me agarra de los brazos, separándome de Hinata. Volteo para ver sobre quién debo descargar mi furia… hasta que Neji aparece y se lleva a Hinata, murmurando seguramente miles de groserías mientras la jala del brazo.

—¡Oye! ¡No…! —me revuelvo y busco soltarme, pero uno de los grandulones me sostiene con más firmeza.

—Tranquilo, chico —dice con voz monótona y fría—, o va a dolerte.

Hinata vuelve a mirarme una vez más antes de desaparecer por la entrada, y lo que veo en sus ojos me tranquiliza en parte.

Una promesa muda.

"_Nos volveremos a ver"._

.

.

.

—Creo que tengo jaqueca —se queja Naruto camino a la escuela.

—Te emborrachaste —respondo con tranquilidad—. ¿Qué esperabas? Debes controlar la cantidad de alcohol que consumes.

Mi amigo me mira como si estuviera viendo a un marciano.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, consternado— ¿Qué hiciste con Sasuke?

—No digas estupideces —contesto—. Soy yo. El mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, algo me dice que estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. Naruto niega con la cabeza.

—No, ya, enserio, ¿quién eres? El verdadero Sasuke me insultaría hasta cansarse y no dejaría de repetir _"Te lo dije"._

Suspiro y sigo caminando, ignorándolo.

—Si quieres creerme, créeme. Si no, es tu problema.

Naruto frunce los labios y avanza en silencio hasta que llegamos. Nuestra primera clase es Química, por lo que nos dirigimos al edificio dos. Noto que hay un tumulto en la oficina principal de la directora Tsunade, pero no le doy importancia y pasamos de largo. Apenas hemos entrado al salón y Kiba corre hacia nosotros con su enorme canino detrás de él. Aún no tengo idea de cómo le hace para esconderlo.

—¿Ya se enteraron? —pregunta con entusiasmo.

—¿De qué? —inquiere Naruto.

—Hay alumnos nuevos en la escuela.

—¿De verdad? —dice mi amigo rubio, y ambos se embarcan en una larga plática en la que no deseo participar.

El maestro Sasori entra en ese mismo momento pidiéndoles a todos que se sienten.

—Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna en el grupo, así que quiero disciplina y nada menos —anuncia mirando la puerta—. La señorita… Hinata Hyuga.

Me enderezo de golpe y volteo para verificar que mis oídos no me han traicionado.

Y no lo han hecho. Hinata entra en el aula con el uniforme de la escuela, examinando atentamente a los chicos… hasta que da conmigo. Sonrío. No puedo creer lo que hizo. Ella me devuelve la mirada y me dedica una sonrisa tímida.

"_Te dije que volveríamos a vernos"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. Holaaa! *Saca tambores, suena trompetas y celebra* La verdad es que esto me gustó tanto que no lo quería terminarlo xD, pero todo tiene un fin… Este es mi segundo Sasuhina… ¿Trágico? Para nada. ¿Romántico? Sólo un poco n.n… Espero que logren adivinar qué canción bailaron Sasuke y Hinata… Es un reto O.o y al que lo descubra le regalo un OneShot de lo que quiera! /nwn/**_

_**Bueno Maziixd, este es tu regalo, espero que te guste n.n**_

_**Saludos, y nos leemos!**_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
